House of One Saturday Morning
House of One Saturday Morning is the fifth episode of the second season of The New House of Mouse. Synopsis Brenda is embarrassed that today is Saturday, but she looks to take her talents at the House of Mouse and helping by Mickey and Oswald. Featured shorts Rescue Rangers in: "TBA" TBA Teamo Supremo, The Weekenders, Lloyd in Space or Pepper Ann in: "TBA" TBA Episode Introduction "It's a big morning, it's that place, it's Disney's New House of Mouse!" Mickey Introduction "And now, the only mouse who remembers Saturday morning cartoons... it's Mickey Mouse!" Sponsor Your Saturday daily for the House of Mouse has been provided by: "The Saturday Resort" Voice cast * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar * Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mike the Microphone * Jason Marsden - Max Goof * Alanna Ubach - Brenda and Hector Corrio * Karen Strassman - Crandall * Corey Burton - Magic Mirror * Gilbert Gottfried - Iago * John Viener - Norm * Ariel Winter - Marina * Allisyn Ashley Arm - Stormy * Candi Milo - Gosalyn Mallard * Jennifer Hale - Aurora Transcript Trivia * Ortensia and Jafar doesn't appear in this episode. * The episode features a few references to ABC's former Saturday morning block Disney's One Saturday Morning. ** The title may be a reference to the block from 1997 to 2002. ** In the introduction of Mickey, Mike mentioned Mickey's memories of the Saturday morning cartoons on ABC. ** When the guests are entering the club, Brenda is seen humming the tune of the block's theme song. ** Brenda tells to Daisy and remembers when she watched ABC with a classic Saturday morning cartoon block that includes its theme song gets stuck to her head. ** Norm remarks "I thought Friday has an exit sign, but she's (Brenda) getting still takes some time", a reference to the block's theme song. ** During an advertisement of "The Saturday Resort", an instrumental version of the block's theme song can be heard. *** Also, at the end of the advertisement, Mike states the resort "does not to simmer down in the city of Centerville", another reference to the block's segments Mrs. Munger's Class and Centerville. * The car from Brenda's mom was actually a restored version of Susie the Little Blue Coupe from the 1952 cartoon of the same name; however her eyes are closed (but eyeshadow as a glassy windshield), the eyelashes as a windshield wiper and her mouth is closed. ** Plus, Susie's design looks similar to her cameo appearance on the original show's episode "Max's New Car". * The shot of Donald sleeping on the floor was recycled from the original show's episode "House of Genius". Category:The New House of Mouse episodes Category:The New House of Mouse Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas